


Not Too Late

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, i guess, iunno, iunno this is the first time ive written actual smut so, maybe someone'll like it, technically, the reader is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: It may be January but it's never too late for Christmas presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to those on my dash cuz they never stop inspiring me
> 
> that and this http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-vibrating-dual-harness-14240.aspx

After pushing the door closed, you lean against it and let out a sigh. It was too goddamn cold to be going out right now. It didn't matter if you needed to get groceries. You'd rather be inside, where it's warm, scraping food bits off of dirty plates and eat those than go out for fresh food in 23 degree weather. But, your stomach was hurting. And Jamie was complaining about not having anything to set on fire for him to eat.

Speaking of said gremlin, you called out his name as you set the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. No answer. That was enough to put your guard up. It wasn't uncommon for him to try to sneak up on you after you came home. You quickly put the food up before tentatively scouring the house. "Jaaaamie?" You called out. You knew he wouldn't respond, but could hope for a giggle or so as he would try to keep his location a secret. 

You then find out that's not the case at all upon opening the door to your bedroom.

There he was, in all his pretty, naked, cunt-right-out, blonde glory, laying on the bed with his prosthetics off to the side and a snide grin on his face. Once you walked in, his eyes widened. "Nice of you to drop by, lovely~"

"I mean, it is my house too so," you replied nonchalantly. You took off your jacket as he sat up, bouncing up and down eagerly. You sat down on the bed, legs crossed. "So what's up?"

"Okay so, you remember that one gift during Christmas I told you about that didn't come in time and still wasn't coming?" He asked quickly. You nodded your head in response.

"Welp, lo and behold, it's here!" He reached under the pillows and pulled out a crudely wrapped present and shoved it into your hands. 

You took a second to look down at it. "Well. And I was starting to think this mystery gift wasn't real." He pouted as you began to tediously pull the wrapping off of it. "Oi, y'know I wouldn't be lyin' to you."

"I know, but sometimes I get the feeling you don't tell me things cuz it would bother me, which I've told you before you don't gotta worry about." Jamie looked away at that, making you smile and lean over to kiss him, causing his face to flush. "You know I still love you."

"I know. Now c'mon, open it!" He said, bouncing some more and making you giggle at his enthusiasm. You pulled the wrapping paper off, showing a cardboard box underneath. Jamison hands you a pair of scissors and you begin to undo the tape. With the binding plastic undone, you opened the box and pushed the bubble wrap aside to revea-

Oh. Oh lordy.

You feel your face begin to grow red as you stared down at your present. Nestled inside was a strap-on. Black leather straps held a light pink dildo, about six inches or so, with a bulbous vibrator plug roughly half that size positioned so it would insert into the wearer. And the remote control lodged against the side was a dead giveaway for its use. You reached down and slowly pulled it out. You glanced up at your boyfriend and his wide grin before looking back down at the toy, giving a small laugh. "Holy shit, dude."

"I knew how much you wanted a dick and to fuck me, so I used the majority of the Christmas money I got to get this. Um..d-do you like it?" Looking back up, Jamie was staring at you with brows knitted together, concerned. You immediately place the harness down on the sheets and move forward to catch his lips in a kiss that soon began to heat up. You pulled back and smiled at him. "Babe I love it. Thank you so much." That seemed to ease his worries as his smile returned and he kissed you back. "Anything for my guy."

Before you both knew it, you had arms wrapped around each other, having a total steamy makeout session. His mouth opened up to yours and you eagerly dove in, right hand moving up to hold the side of his face. His hand moved up and under the back of your shirt, nails lightly treading across your skin and sending down shivers. You gave a light noise before moving your other down slowly down his torso, trailing fingers over his abs and threading through the blonde pubes down below. He canted his hips up, wanting you to keep going, but you paused your hands and leaned your face away from his to smile down at him. "Want me to use it?"

"Please." was the immediate response, his light pants brushing across your face and eyes looking up at you pleadingly.

You sat up and quickly discarded your clothes, soon leaving you nude alongside your boyfriend on the bed. You grabbed the harness and inspected it. "Do we have any batteries up-" You stopped as Jamie held out a hand with three fresh AA batteries. You blinked at them for a second before taking them and started inserting them into the remote. "Someone was prepared for this."

"I've been waitin' for too damn long for this thing to come in, I'm beyond ready." Jamie responded, watching intently as you finished with the batteries and turned the device on. You could feel yourself smile as you felt the dildo vibrate in your hands. You then turned it off and looked up at him. "Do you want me to prep you, or...?" Jamie smiled and laid down. "If ya don't mind~"

You giggled and moved in between his legs. "You know very well that I would be more than happy too, Jamison." Placing your hand on his left leg and lightly pushing it aside, you knelt down and began to pepper kisses along the inside of his thighs, other hand slowly moving around his arousal but not touching and causing him to whimper. "(Y/N)..." he pleaded.

Always weak to his begging, you lightly trailed a finger up his sex, fingers moving over his entrance and rubbing his t-dick. He cried out weakly, his hand going into your hair and refraining from pulling you closer but obviously wanted to. He knew you'd give him what he wanted eventually, at your own pace, but goddamn he was impatient. After rubbing his dick for a few moments, your fingers moved back down over his entrance. You pulled your mouth away from kissing his skin for a moment to watch his face as you sank a finger into him all the way. He gasped and tensed up, his hand moving to the sheets to grip them tightly as your finger slowly began moving in and out. His eyes looked over at you, silently asking for more, and with a face as beautiful as the one he gave you, how could you say no?

You smiled and kneeled back down to run your tongue over his cock, sucking it into your mouth while you added a second finger and sped up a tad. Jamie let out a moan, bucking his hips up into your mouth and fingers as his head tilted back. His mouth stayed open as whimpers and other noises came out. Your tongue swirled around his cock, sucking on it and giving it light nips while your fingers found that spot inside of him you knew very well. You heard your name from him again, more breathless, as his high from your actions increased.

All too soon though, you pulled your fingers out of him and face away, chin slightly wet from him. You smiled and gently moved up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on your tongue and causing him to moan. You looked at him sweetly. "Ready?" Still panting, he nodded in response.

You moved back and grabbed the toy. You placed your legs through the holes and hoisted it up to your own cunt, now wet from before. Before you could move to place the smaller plug in, Jamie jumped up. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, I wanna do this!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly. You looked up at him in slight surprise, blinking. "Ah..okay." You stood on your knees and let him reach out to grab the harness around you so as not to let it fall. He stood as well and reached up to kiss you deeply, gripping the plug and running it along your lips. You moaned out quietly, Jamie teasing your entrance with it before quickly, gently, pushing it inside you. You gasped along his lips, holding a hand onto his shoulder as it went up all the way. He paused a moment, letting you adjust to it before helping you fix the straps.

Soon, there you were, kneeling proudly with your new cock. You smiled down at it, giving it a few strokes. Jamie was smiling at it too before looking at you. He began to move down so he was kneeling in front of it. With a snarky grin, he looked up at you and licked a long, slow stripe up the side of it, causing your breathing to grow heavy and your mind to do loopdy-loops. Jamie took the head into his mouth and swirled around it, and knowing you couldn't exactly feel it, he made up for it with show, including fluttering eyes, gasps and whimpers and slurpy noises galore. With you distracted by his mouth on your cock, you didn't notice him reaching over to the remote and flicking the switch on.

"HhhaaAHH HAHA-!" You gasped as you suddenly keeled over him, the intense vibrations from the plug inside you sending pleasure coursing through your body. You place one hand on his head and the other on the bed, and with you bending over from the sudden feeling, it sent your cock deep down his throat, causing him to moan out. Not from being uncomfortable, oh no, his mind is racing with thoughts going 'HOLY FUCK THIS WAS THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HAD.'.

Once you got a hold of yourself, you sat back and pulled him off, cuffing the side of his head with a pout. "Dick." He laughed, giggles reverberating off of the walls and intoxicating your ears. "Sorry, sorry luv, couldn't help m'self-!" He said, sitting back along the pillows. You sighed and moved in between his legs, giving one of his nipples a pinch and making him yelp. "S'what you get." You said. He raised a brow at you. "Oh yea?" You backed away a bit. "No..nononoNO-!"

You couldn't stop him as Jamie jumped on you, dildo ignored, as he pinched your nipples and gave tickles here and there, causing you to laugh out and try to either push him away or get him back with your own attacks. 

"Motherfucker-!" you yelled in between laughs before finally pushing him down on the bed, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. His giggling never stopped as he looked up at you. He stuck out his tongue. "Nyeh!" Quick as lightning though, you reach down and gently grab his tongue with your teeth, making him freeze up instantly. You hold his gaze there for a moment, taking in his vulnerable position before letting his tongue go and kissing him. "We gonna fuck now?" You ask quietly. Jamie nods his head, never looking away. "Yessir."

You moved over to the nightstand beside the bed and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. You uncapped it and squeezed a small amount onto your cock, slicking it up as Jamie watched with antici...........pation. Closing the bottle and tossing it to the side, you pulled your head down to his neck, planting light kisses and nips here and there. Your hand moved down to run over his arousal once more. "Mnn, (Y/N)..." He whined. His legs wound around your waist as you lined yourself up to him. Before you moved, you glanced up at him, making sure. "You ready?" you asked.

His eager nodding was all you needed before pushing the head of your cock into him.

Jamie gave a broken gasp, his hand seeking yours out and entwining your fingers together as you slowly pushed into him. The vibrations ran through the toy and up through both your bodies, heating your loins even more and making you push further. Before you both knew it, you were all the way inside him up to the hilt.

You couldn't resist but to look down, seeing you deep inside him, clenched around you, it made you feel hotter than you thought you could before. Jamie himself leaned his head on your shoulder, right arm moving around your shoulders. You held him close to you as you began to move.

Your body often left you feeling bad, incomplete, as if you couldn't be who you were. But here, and now, slowly fucking Jamie with your own cock, YOUR cock, as he held onto you with whimpers and moans pouring from his mouth, it felt as if for once you could make peace with yourself.

Your own arousal from the plug in you grew quickly as your thrusts increased in speed. The movement itself made you hot and bothered, while Jamie's reactions helped as well. He continuously let out a stream of noises, mixed between edging you onwards and his own claims of pleasure. You planted kisses along his neck and shoulder, leaving some marks here and there. His hand clasped tightly around yours.

Soon you were pounding into him, Jamie's head thrown back spouting curses and moans and wanting more. His hand had left yours and moved to your back, running his nails over the skins and motivating you to press on more. You could feel your clit running along the inside of the harness and making you more desperate. You heard another set of noises, soon realized they were your own, so aroused from fucking him you could feel yourself getting close. And by the sounds he made, Jamie didn't see too far off either. "Jamie..."

Suddenly his back arched off the mattress, letting out a loud, wanton moan as he clenched around you, nails leaving deep indents in your skin. You fucked him through his orgasm, never letting up and letting it draw out, his moans never ceasing. He then held you tightly and leaned by your ear. "Cum in me, darlin'..."

You gasped and pressed your face into his shoulder, a shuddering cry leaving you as heat filled your lower body up and bursting. You called his name out as your climax rocked you, weakly thrusting into him and clenching around the plug inside you. It felt like it drew on and on, the feeling of perfect bliss and love between you strong. But soon, before you wanted it to and oh how much you wanted it to never end, your high began to subside. The heat between your legs soon began growing cold and wet. You looked at Jamie, breathing slowly and smiling.

He was grinning up at you as well, his hand moving up to caress your cheek gently. "Knew my man was a good fucker." He said softly, making you snort in laughter before booping his nose. You sat up and slowly pulled out of him, making him whine. You ran your hand over his thigh apologetically before grabbing the remote and turning the device off. You stood up from the bed and moved to the bathroom, gently undoing the straps around your waist and pulled the plug out of you. You wrapped the strap on in a small towel and left it on the counter to be dealt with later. Grabbing a larger towel, you made your way back to the bed and began cleaning both of you.

The night began to draw to a close and exhaustion settling on you as you curled up with Jamie under the covers. You laid down on his chest as his fingers reached up to run through your hair. After a few moments of silence, you two slowly relaxing and coming down, you reached up and gently kissed him. He returned it happily, smiling on your lips. 

"Jamie..?"

"Yea?"

"..thank you."

He wrapped both arms around you and kissed the top of your head. "Anything for my guy."


End file.
